


The Only Hope

by MothyTheCryptid



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothyTheCryptid/pseuds/MothyTheCryptid
Summary: AU - What happens when Padme survives her childbirth? I always felt as if the rebellion would start much sooner.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	The Only Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Matthew Stover and George Lucas.  
> Obviously I don't own anything.  
> I don't expect there to be anything to graphic, although there will be canon typical violence.

**Mustafar**

“Is Anakin alright?”

Obi-wan hadn’t been able to say anything to Padme, instead using the force to bring her a small measure of peace, resting his hand on her forehead and helping her steady her thoughts. C-3P0 and Artoo lifted the Naboo cruiser from Mustafar’s orbit. Padme screamed out in pain. Obi-wan wasn’t a healer, not like Bant. Force, Bant was probably dead. _No, I can't think about that._ The meeting place for Yoda was Polis Massa. Hopefully their medical facilities would be up to the task. Obi-wan gave the coordinates to Artoo, and contacted Organa, explaining Padme’s position. Now Obi-wan could only wait, and pray that Padme and her children would make it.

The stars turned to streaks as they made the jump to hyper-space. Obi-wan sat down next to Padme and held her hand. He closed his eyes, seeing Anakin catching fire in front of him. _I hate you!_ Obi-wan opened his eyes, but the image was still there. _Come on, when have I ever let you down?_ His clones, his soldiers, his men. Obi-wan had6 never wanted to be a general, but he had been willing to die next to his clones if it meant bringing the galaxy to peace. Except that was never possible? Was it? Obi-wan thought scornfully to himself. The clones betrayed the jedi. Anakin fell to the dark side. Palpatine was Sidious. _Remember my dear Obi-wan...I loved you always. I always will._ The Sith won. Sidious played them all.

Ahsoka...could she have survived? Obi-wan hung his head. He remembered the clones painting their helmets to match Ahsoka. It didn’t make sense. Would they turn on her? Well, Cody was his friend. They’d saved each other more times than Obi-wan could rightly count over the past three years. That didn’t change the fact that Cody shot Obi-wan off a cliff. Obi-wan felt his connection to the Force waver. While the dark side had been a constant presence in recent years, he had always been able to find the light. No more.

_Promise me Obi-wan. Promise me you will train the boy._

I’m sorry Master. I’m sorry I failed you. I failed Anakin. I failed Ahsoka. I failed Yoda. And I’m failing Padme.

**_I sense Lord Vader is in danger._** The words echoed in his head, as if Sidious was right in front of him. His lightsaber leapt into his hand, before he realized he and Padme were still alone. Padme squeezed Obi-wan’s hand. She couldn’t have been too aware of anything that was happening. Obi-wan could feel her pain flowing through the force. Worry and love for Anakin. And worry and love for Obi-wan as well. Obi-wan felt the tears begin to prick his eyelids, before he frustratedly forced the feelings down. There was still work to do.

Obi-wan started to recite the code. “There is no emotion, there is peace…”

**Coruscant**

Sidious watched the medical droids take his apprentice away. Vader’s screams echoing through the cityscape. Disappointing. But there was still a use for Vader. Even now, Sidious could feel Vader’s strength in the dark side whirling around him like a storm. It was...impressive that Lord Vader had survived for so long. Surprising that Kenobi had been able to beat such raw power. He followed the med droids quickly, feeling the suffering of the Jedi echoing through the force. Sidious could save Vader. The Chosen One would still be his.

Inside the operating room, medical droids worked in a frenzy, disinfecting burns, beginning the process of attaching prosthetics to Vader’s limbs. Vader had to be kept awake. Rage, regret, fear, all of it was fueling his body. Pulling air into burnt lungs, forcing his heart to keep burning. Sidious smiled, he could feel Vader’s connection to Padme still. Fragile, tenuous, and...just enough to work with. Doctor Cylo was the foremost galactic expert in cybernetics, watching the proceedings, hurriedly directing the droids around him.

A medical droid wheeled up to Sidious. “Sir, we don’t know how he survived, but his vitals are slowly dropping. His chances of pulling through are 2.39%.” Sidious scowled, waving the droids away.

“Leave us. I would be with Lord Vader alone.” As Doctor Cylo and the droids hurried to comply. Sidious brandished a knife, a cruel jagged thing, hidden in his sleeve. “Lord Vader. I require yoiur blood. A drop will do.” He poked the knife into the charred flesh of Vader’s torso, using the force to to pull the droplet off the blade. Vader screamed as Sidious began to chant. “Kintik hadzuska sutta chwituskak! Kintik hadzuska sutta chwituskak! Jiaasjen Jidai, jiassjen Jidai!” He coated Vader in Force Lightning, listening to his apprentices screams. Healing was a Jedi art, however, the ability to manipulate life. That was something Sidious could do.

**Polis Massa**

Artoo quickly pulled Padme’s ship into the landing bay on Polis Massa. Obi-wan gathered Padme into his arms and hurried her off the ship, C-3P0 and R2 close behind. Bail ran up to Obi-wan. “We’ll take her to the medical center. Quickly!” Obi-wan felt as if the dark side was suffocating him as they hurried down the halls. Obi-wan could barely manage a nod at Yoda as he set Padme on the operating table. The medical droids started scanning Padme, hooking wires to better monitor her vitals as Yoda, Obi-wan, and Bail watched.

Yoda looked at Obi-wan. “Failed, I have. But good it is, to see you.” Yoda’s ears dropped looking at Padme. “Much death, there has been. Good it will be, to see some life.”

Obi-wan felt his heart drop. He had felt Sidious approaching Mustafar. Drawn by Vader’s call in the Force, no doubt. Still, the dark side had been strong, he hoped he had been mistaken.

_**“Kintik hadzuska sutta chwituskak! Kintik hadzuska sutta chwituskak! Jiaasjen Jidai, jiassjen Jidai!”** _

The voice of Sidious hit Obi-wan and Yoda through the Force at the same time, driving the Jedi masters to their knees. Bail hurried to Obi-wan’s side. “Obi-wan? What’s wrong?”

Obi-wan grimaced. “Palpatine. He is using the dark side for something.” He stood up, checking on Yoda who had also recovered. He offered Bail a reassuring glance. “It simply caught us by surprise. We’re fine now.”

The medical droid approached them. “Medically she’s completely healthy. For reasons we can’t explain, we’re losing her.”

Obi-wan felt as if the wind had been knocked out of his lungs. “She’s dying?”

“We don’t know why. She has lost the will to live. We need to operate quickly if we are to save the babies.”

Bail started. “Babies?”

The droid turned to him. “She’s carrying twins.”

Obi-wan moved in a daze, coming to a stop at Padme’s side. He placed his hand on her head, automatically recoiling. The dark side was consuming her. “Padme?”

“Obi-wan…” She turned to the sound of his voice, tearful eyes making contact with his. “Obi-wan. I can’t…”

Obi-wan sat down next to her, keeping eye contact. “Don’t give up Padme.”  
She screamed, and the dark side laughed.

**Coruscant**

This is what it feels like to be Darth Sidious, Sith Master, Emperor of the Galaxy. You are angry. Your apprentice is a battered, burned mess on the table in front of you. Skywalker was supposed to be the poster boy of the Empire, guiding the Empire into a golden age. Yoda was broken and defeated. The jedi were practically extinct. This should be a moment of triumph. But if Vader were to die, all of their efforts would be for naught.

You chant, sithspeak rolling off your tongue like water. “Kintik hadzuska sutta chwituskak! Kintik hadzuska sutta chwituskak! Jiaasjen Jidai, jiassjen Jidai!” The dark side has never been stronger, and you smirk. The last secret of Darth Plagueis. The ability of life over death.

You reach through the dark maelstrom of the force. You follow the bonds from Skywalker to the others. Obi-wan, Ahsoka, Yoda… alive. However...better to choose someone who wasn’t as force senstive. You narrow in on Padme. Disgust fills you. Her purpose has been served, and you’re happy to finally be rid of the impudent senator.

The screams of Vader grow louder as you bathe him in lightning. Sith alchemy is a precise art. As you reach through the force, you attach Vader to Padme and start to draw on her life force. You laugh, knowing Vader will survive for certain. Your future is safe.

**Polis Massa**

Padme suddenly cried out louder. In alarm the droids renewed their scans, inducing the pregnancy contractions. She gripped Obi-wan’s hand. “Something is... Something is wrong.”

Obi-wan felt the dark side. Quietly slithering between them, almost imperceptible. He closed his eyes. “I am one with the force, the force is with me.”

**In Hyperspace, from Coruscant to Mandalore**

Ahsoka held Rex’s head, desperate to find the chip. She could hear the clones trying to break through her defenses. “I am one with the force, the force is with me.”

**Polis Massa**

This is what it feels like to be Obi-wan Kenobi, Jedi Master, High General. The Force is an angry dark maelstrom. Where once there was light, there is only darkness. You chant, “I am one with the force, the force is with me.” You are trying to locate a singular strand of darkness. It’s almost impossible. You have felt too much death. There cannot be anymore. You will not let Padme die. You barely notice Yoda standing next to you, but you do feel his strength in the force.

You are a candle flickering in a Kaminoan storm. You dive deeper into the force. You nurse the flame, fanning it, throwing your presence into the force. There is no self. There is no death. There is only the force. You find Padme’s presence in the force and focus in on her. You find her children, still nestled inside her.

You say, “Don’t give up Padme.” You’re not sure whose voice is speaking, because it seems deeper than your own. You are a conduit for the force now. You call out to the children. You strengthen the bond between them and their mother. You remember the voice of your master, Qui-Gon Jinn. You feel him beside you, “Padawan…” You feel younger and older than you’ve ever been.

You attack the dark side tendril attached to Padme, and suddenly you are everywhere. You feel Ahsoka reaching out to Rex through the Force.” Her strength and yours become one. The words, “I am one with the force, the force is with me.” Become stronger in your mind. You come face to face with Sidious. Scarred beyond recognition, the kindly face of Palpatine is gone, yet you are past fear. Sidious recognizes you. “Kenobi…” His voice slithers over you like a dragonsnake, with the strength of a rancor. “You will not stop me.”

You smile. Your voice is Obi-wan Kenobi. Your voice is Yoda. Your voice is Padme. Your voice is Ahsoka. You say, the strength of the force behind you, an inferno raging in the storm. “Darth Sidious. Sith lords are our speciality.” You open your eyes, your hands are shaking over Padme’s head. With the strength of the force, you finally cut the dark tendril. Sidious’s scream in rage letting you know that you succeeded.

You didn’t realize that you had been hovering until the durasteel comes rushing up to meet you. Every bone and muscle aches. You pass out.

**Hyperspace**

Ahsoka gasped, feeling Obi-wan burning in the force, cutting through the darkness, before fading. The computer dinged that it had found the inhibitor chip in Rex’s head. Ahsoka heard the clones making their way through the last of her defenses. She activated her lightsabers, their blue hue reminding her of Obi-wan and Anakin. She was ready.

**Coruscant**

Sidious flew across the room, smashing into a table behind him. “Kenobi…” He snarled. The audacity of that impudent Jedi. Vader screamed louder than ever. Feeling the connection between himself and Padme suddenly snapping, fueled his anger. As Doctor Cylo and the medical droids returned to work, Sidious smiled. Even without the death of Padme, before the medical droid informed him, he knew his apprentice would pull through.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all. This is my first fic on A03. I'm trying to get into a better habit of writing so. I hope to see you in other chapters! Thanks for reading, and let me know what you think ^-^


End file.
